


Babe

by b67112759



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Fluff, Heejay, Kisses, M/M, Seungjay, Teasing, jayseung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b67112759/pseuds/b67112759
Summary: It was an accident.A slip of the tongue.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung & Park Jongseong | Jay, Lee Heeseung/Park Jongseong | Jay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	Babe

It was an accident. 

A slip of the tongue. 

At first he didn’t even realise what he said. 

It wasn’t until he saw all eyes on him that he realised what he said. 

They were all really shocked. 

They hadn’t expected it from him to slip up like that that. It was the type of thing Jay would do. 

They were currently filing content for their YouTube channel. They were in the practice room filming the intro to the video and then show the dance. The filming was going well and everyone memorised their lines well. With the intro done everyone moved to get into positions straight away but Jay quickly went to take off his jacket, not wanting to waste time as the camera was running. Heeseung saw Jay put down his jacket close to where his beanie was and the next words that came out of his mouth brought everyone to a stop. 

“Babe bring my beanie please” he called out to Jay. The other hadn’t yet realised what happened and answered happily. 

“Sure” Jay turned and grab the hat. It was only when he turned and his eyes caught the camera and camera crew. His eyes went wide when he realised what Heeseung had just called him and in the middle of a shoot. 

The other members heard and let our soft gasps in shock. Even the staff members - who were aware that the two oldest members were dating - stopped what they were doing because this was new. 

Typically, it was a Jay who would often let out pet names by accident during filming. It was usually ‘baby’, ‘babe’, ‘love’ and on some occasions he would drop honorifics and call him ‘Seungie’ for fun. Sometimes he would kiss Heeseung forgetting the cameras were around. The amount of times they had to re do filming on some occasions was funny but also hard work. But Heeseung had never made a mistake. He was always composed. Always kept up the act. To see him slip up was incredible. 

Heeseung himself didn’t realise what he said as he got into position. It wasn’t until he looked up and saw everyone looking at him in shock. It took him a couple of seconds to realise what he said before it caught up with him. His cheeks went red as he was filled with embarrassment. He let out an awkward laugh before quickly bowing deeply and apologising. Now they would have to re film. 

“I’m sorry” he said again bowing deeply to the staff and members, cheeks bright red. Sunoo and Jungwon being the first to come to him and laugh whilst also comforting him. 

“It’s okay Heeseung-ah, we’ll just go again” a staff member said chuckling. Heeseung nodded and began to fan his face that had heated up in embarrassment. Sunghoon and Jake both laughing loudly at him and Niki giggling softly. 

Jay walked over to Heeseung and put the beanie on him, a fond smile across his face. Just as he finished putting it on, then his kissed his forehead with a smile. Heeseung blushed and looked down, his embarrassment high. 

“There’s no need to be embarrassed hyung” Jay told him softly. 

“Yes there is. I said it in front of everyone” Heeseung’s hands went down to play with the hem of Jay’s shirt. 

“It’s not a big deal. Don’t worry about it. Come here” Jay brought Heeseung closer as put his hands in his waist and gave him a peck. Heeseung giggled as Jay gave him a couple more kisses.

“Ahh, leader look” Niki said tugging in Jungwon’s shirt, pointing at the two love birds. Jungwon saw and pretending to gag before stepping to them. 

“Okay hyungs, that’s enough. You can continue later. Let’s film first” He said, as he took Niki’s hand and dragged him back into position. 

_____

Once filming had finished and they could go home. And what’s when it got worse. The teasing went from 10 to 100. The members couldn’t stop teasing Heeseung, make him continuously blush and in a state of embarrassment. They kept calling him and each other ‘babe’ as a way to teases him. The biggest advocators in the ‘let’s embarrass our hyung’ agenda were Jake, Sunghoon and Jungwon who just couldn’t stop laughing at him either.

They were all in kitchen preparing dinner when the members decided to strike again.

“Jake, babe, can you get chopsticks?” Sunghoon asked, exaggerating the ‘babe’ making Heeseung sigh. 

“Of course babe. It’s my pleasure babe” Jake replied in a sweet tone. 

“Thank you babe” 

“Your always welcome babe” 

Jungwon, Sunoo and Niki all started laughing as the two as Heeseung began to blush due to all this embarrassment. But Jake and Sunghoon were having too much fun. 

“Guys come on stop. It was an accident” Heeseung said as he started to put the rice in the table. 

“Did you here that babe? He wants us to stop” Sunghoon said patting Heeseung’s cheek as he walked past. Heeseung gave him a fake glare as he took the side dishes to the table. 

“It’s okay hyung. I’ll stop” Niki said putting and arm around Heeseung’s shoulders since he was tall enough to do so. 

“Awww, thank you Niki. Our amazing maknae. I knew I could rely on you” Heeseung happily patted Niki’s cheek as the younger smiled brightly at him. 

“Niki babe your too nice” Jake commented pulling Niki into the seat next to him and Sunghoon as they waited for Jay to bring the ramen pot to the table. Jake’s words made both Niki and Heeseung blush. 

Heeseung sat next down at the table next to Sunoo and kicked both Jake and Sunghoon under the table as warning. He had enough of his cheeks being red and feeling hot and flushed because of them.

“Stop embarrassing him” Jay told them he put the out of ramen on the table and sat between Jungwon and Heeseung. 

“It’s too fun hyung. At first we used to make fun of him for slipping up and calling you ‘Jongseong’ instead of Jay and now he’s calling you babe. Heeseung hyung is going to end up worse then you and your bad enough already” Jungwon commented as he put some chicken in his plate. 

“Yeah well if you keep this up I’ll wake you all up at 6am everyday and I’ll stop cooking food” Jay wanted as he sat between Heeseung and Jungwon. 

“Oh come on hyung. You can’t do that” Jungwon whined as he leaned into Jay. 

“Oh I can and I will. Try me” Jay warned taking some ramen and putting it in his bowel. 

They 3 troublemakers looked at each other and nodded. They could continue to tease Heeseung but they didn’t want to wake at 6am, especially with their schedule being so packed and then needing as much sleep as possible. 

“Okay fine we’ll stop for now” Sunghoon folded making Heeseung smile. Of course he could count on Jay to make them stop for him.

Heeseung gave Jay a quick kiss the in the cheek before the 7 boys finally started eating, the teasing being halted for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I was trying. We really need more Jayseung in the world. Follow me on Twitter under the same username to see me being delulu and a fan girl. I also have some AU’s there.


End file.
